bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho 2
Posted by: Lili (06/12/2019) * E-Rank Description "Ya’ll cleared out the entrance and some part of the caverns but I still need my thingamajig, could you please send in stronger guys?"- Prospector Orke Journals Mavis Millwood (06/16/2019) Attempt at writing this seriously #9 (Because someone is looking over my shoulder as I write it this time): We met with this dwarf named "Prospector Orke". He was hitting on Helga at the bar when he told us he need this thingamajig (his words, not mine) he forgot in his mine. He wouldn't tell us what it was, just that he needed it for a dinner date that night. We all already didn't like him very much. We got to the mine and the gate was closed. Rude. Zero and Armerza hopped the fence to let us in and when we got in, only one of the paths wasn't blocked off. Even more rude. When we got in, there were complaints about how dark it was. I don't know what they were talking about. I could see perfectly fine. We soon found this weird purple crystal and when I got close to it, a big ugly rock monster attacked us. It didn't like us and we didn't like it so we killed it. Kallanar then used some magic voodoo stuff to determine that the crystal had necromantic energies. That didn't sound good but we took it with us anyway because why not. We ran into a web with a giant teleporting spider and decided to leave it the hell alone. We then found an abandoned campground with a note that said not to trust Orke and that he doesn't pay well. We all instantly went from dislike to distrust. I suggested we break his legs if he tried to stiff us. Only Zero seemed to be OK with that idea. I like him. Moving on, we then encountered some even more butt ugly leech monsters. I instantly roasted most of them with a glorious explosion. Except for one which latched itself on to Kallanar and almost drained him of his blood. He was moving around so much, we couldn't get it off. We still killed it and saved him though so all's well that ends well I guess. We then found some lady named Zika and her extremely butt ugly monster lackey. She didn't seem very friendly and pulled a sword on Zero when he tried to shake her hand. She wanted what was inside Orke's office and that wouldn't fly so we ended up fighting. We easily killed her ugly pet and she ran away like a chicken. We found what we were looking for in a small box in Orke's messy office. It turned out to be a black compass, which reacted to the crystal we found earlier. This was a big red flag. We decided to put Kallanar's pet spider in the box and take it back to Orke. When he opened the box, the spider scared him good. Hehe. He then got all creepy with the compass and called it his “precious”. If this guy ran a country, it’s flag would be bright red. He then paid us 250gp each. I can see why his employees didn’t like him, cheapskate. To make a long story short: Mission Success. -Mavis Millwood (There are a bunch of advertisements for Mavis’ Mystical Musings at the bottom)